


Dusk and Summer

by DaggerQuill



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerQuill/pseuds/DaggerQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus' reflections in Zanarkand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk and Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy characters and locations are owned by SquareEnix.

He stood and watched the sun sinking behind Zanarkand. The city was in ruins just like everyone had said. Seeing his home discarded and worn away by time, he finally believed he and his memories weren't real.

But lately, lately, he felt real. Right now the reality was overwhelming.

They had finally reached their destination. Here they were going to fight Sin; here Yuna was going to –

Yuna, because of her he knew something about him wasn't a dream or a memory. He knew the way he felt about her was real.

He had been sneaking glances at her since the top of Mount Gagazet. He was trying to understand how she was feeling, to make eye contact and convey any thing that would help her change her mind.

He tried to remember the first moment he saw her, but all her could recall was her smile. He remembered its gentleness, but also a sadness and regret that at the time he didn't recognize and couldn't understand. He didn't know it then, but all he really wanted was to see her real smile, and maybe to be the one she was smiling at.

They had watched the quiet sunset together out side of the inn. She had wished she could live her life with a true smile, he didn't see any reason why she couldn't. He offered his advice; he thought they understood each other that evening, admitting they didn't have all the answers. He was proving his ignorance, but also, making her wonder, for the first time 'why?'

He was unaware of the true purpose of his task, and that prompting her to have doubts was forbidden of his role. He just knew he wanted to keep her safe. The fact  _she_  had chosen  _him_  to be her guardian was enough to keep him content.

When he was around her he found a contentment he had never known before He felt like every moment he was with her he changed; became better. His plans of winning championships were pushed aside by daydreams of a life with her. How beautiful she would look on their wedding day and the laughter they would someday share with their children.

Her laughter was only a part of her insistence that they remain joyful, that they play the part. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she understood what she was giving up and how  _wrong_  the entire journey was, and then hold her until he had nothing left.

But he knew, using all her will she would blink back her tears, and with a sad smile, explain how it was her choice, her duty, her destiny.

He wasn't going to allow it, he would do anything.

It wasn't fair. She had so much to live for. She was the kindest person he had ever known. She was young and beautiful. She had taught him how wonderful life was.

It wasn't fair, he loved her.

He watched dusk fall over ruins of a place that was never his home.

He knew that he had to lose her; he knew what he had to do.

But it wasn't fair.

He'd only had barley enough.

_Listen to my story, this may be our last chance._

**Author's Note:**

> Written 08-06-07


End file.
